nationstatesfandomcom-20200222-history
Kremistan Factbook
Political Information The Armed Republic is a moderately radical nation, run in the fashion typical of a one-party system. Namely, the ruling political group allows a candidate from each region to run for the office of Prime Minister. All being members of the same ideology, there is little difference between who ends up in office and who doesn't. However, the details of the administration's policy may differ from the norm. Those differences are each candidate's platform which they will use to obtain a following. The current PM, Yakov Semaryiab, has demonstrated the sentiment that while the government may be mildly oppressive domestically, it's foreign policy will look to diplomacy over war. This has raised questions as to what the Minister's mindset may be. Simply put, Mr. Semaryiab is interested in the good of the people as a whole. This means individual rights will be suppressed in an attempt to control crime, but war will be avoided so as to spare the people the misery of protracted conflict. Kremistan is divided into three political provinces: Baku in the north, Erzurum in the east, and Azerb in the south. Each region has it's own courts and legislature and may send ten representatives to the capitol of Yerevan, in Baku. Historical Information (WIP): Kremistan's early history is like that of most old regions. Hunter-gatherers existed happily and eventually settled into city-states. These city-states co-existed fairly well, usually trading both culturally and economically, with the occasional territory war. However, in about 135 AD, the city of Ganca began a massive expansionist movement, eventually conquering the region and establishing an all-powerful monarchy. This Gancan kingdom existed for over a thousand years of strong leadership until the Kingdom's neighbor, the Byzantines, expanded their territory in 1516. Ganca put up it's best fight, but was overrun by the better technology and massive numbers of Emperor Leo's force. The Kremistani people received their independence, in 1981, when in a display of empathy, the Byzantines allowed the territory a small amount autonomy. Full independence was granted in 1983, and the Armed Republic has existed in it's current form since then. Geographic Information The Armed Republic is comprised of three main sections that simulate the following RL areas: -The Black and Caspian Sea nations of Georgia, Armenia, and Azerbaijan Baku, -The Gyumri and Erzurum regions of Turkey Erzurum, -and the six most northern regions of Iran Azerb. The simplest way to describe the geography of Kremistan would be to simply say "mountainous." The Caucasus Mountains run through the Northern and Eastern Provinces, while the Alborz Mountains hem in the south. This creates an excellent location from a defensive standpoint- instead of guarding large stretches of borders, the Kremistani military is cpapble of defending several key passes such as the Roki Tunnel separating Kremistan and Kiev. However, such high terrain creates poor farming that must be offset by the subtropical Kholkhidskaya Lowlands, bordering the Black Sea. This area is effectively the breadbasket of the nation, producing the majority of the crops consumed in the Armed Republic. However, the mountains supply a healthy supply of minerals and ores that have yet to be exploited. The Caspian and Black Seas also have been prospected and oil drilling has begun in some areas. Population Information Total Population: 352,652,700 -Population of Baku: 153,240,000 -Population of Erzurum: 79,630,000 -Population of Azerb: 120,782,700 78% of the Kremistani people are Kremistani Orthodox, which follows the typical doctrine and dogma of the Orthodox Church, but incorporates the local culture. 12% of the population, mostly in the south, follow Islam. The remaining 10% are either listed as nonreligious or are insignificant minorities. Economic Information The Armed Republic of Kremistan's economy is labeled as "mixed," as the private sector is capable of doing more or less what it wants, but must bend to the will of the government. Currently, the oil and mining industries are beginning to develop, with iron, zinc, and copper being extracted from the mountains and a pipeline being built to transport oil from the Caspian Sea. Already established is a healthy Arms Manufacturing industry, dominated by Xela, Theb, and Stoka industries. These companies supply the Kremistani military with the majority of it's equipment. Baku is the largest agricultural area in the nation, and is currently receiving subsidies to assist farming in that area. The Republic's currency, the Krem Dollar, is fairly strong, but remains beneath the international standard. The current administration hopes that as mining develops, oil will increase the nation's GDP and thus increase it's competitiveness in the international market. The nation is doing very little international trade, but hopes to change that, if possible. OOC: Using the economy of the Republic of Georgia x3 for GDP/GDP Per Capita, feel free to correct if this is too generous. GDP: 30.54 Billion GDP Per Capita: 4,350 GDP Real growth: 9.35% Inflation Rate: 9.36% Per Year Unemployment: 11% Military Information The Armed Republic has combined it's police and military forces, creating a large military force. However, the nation is not in a state of Martial law. Police officers are simply trained, employed and equipped by the military, though wether that makes a difference to the International Community has yet to be seen. Population Enlisted: 41,874,881 -Reserve: 2,601,525 -Police: 1,256, 525 -Land: 17,670,327 -Air: 16,100,254 -Sea: 9,500,994 The Police and Land forces maintain a 1:1 ratio of active/supply men, while the Sea and Air Forces maintain roughly a 1:3 division. Land Forces The Kremistani landforce is comprised of Cohorts each numbering 25,000 active duty men. Infantry and associated- 383 Cohorts Armor and associated- 306 Cohorts Artillery and associated- 245 Cohorts Specialized- 143 Cohorts Naval Forces These fleets of the Kremistani Navy are designed to secure the coasts of the Homeland, not to act as an invasion force. Blue Fleet, home port of Bat' umi: 1 Frandia-Class Carrier 15 Tserrof Cruisers 32 Grevik Destroyers 76 PT/M Boats 52 Lasen Support Ships 13 Atimon Multi-Purpose Subs Grey Fleet, home port of Neftcala: 2 Frandia-Class Carriers 19 Tserrof Cruisers 27 Grevik Destroyers 86 PT/M Boats 63 Lasen Support Ships 8 Atimon Multi-Purpose Subs The Red Fleet, out of the port of Sokhumi, was created with the intent of being able to transport and defend troops across the world's oceans. 5 Frandia-Class Carriers 21 Tserrof Cruisers 41 Grevik Destroyers 82 PT/M Boats 194 Lasen Support Ships 37 Atimon Multi-Purpose Subs 82 Feddar Troopships Air Forces The Air Force of the Armed Republic operates in Wings, made of combining 50 of the following planes: Air Superiority- 2,800 available Bombing- 930 available Reconnaissance- 808 available Transport- 1,500 available Close-Air Support- 1,870 available Information Regarding Unique Military Equipment and Tactics Infantry Primary Arms Xela Small Arms Platform X-SAP Manufacturer: Xela Industries Comprable to: RL SCAR System, albeit not as well made/high quality Calibre: .308 Winchester Effective Range: 400m Design Notes: The X-SAP is designed to fill all squad roles by using different magazine sizes, barrels, and topmounts. For example, a machine-gunner would use a 120 round magazine while a rifleman may only use a 30 round equivalent. This causes some extra weight and bulkier parts, but allows for a squad to operate well while taking casualties. PT/M Boat Manufacturer: Stoak Inc. Comprable to: Albatross FAC Displacement: ~110 Tons Length: 100' Armament: 1 bow-mounted .50 HMG/40mm Grenade Launcher, 2 Torpedo tubes 6 Torp. Load, 1 Missile tube 15 missiles Purpose: Coast Guard, support ship Crew: 12 Flechette Bombing (WIP) Concept- Dropping something heavy and sharp from up high hurts people. Tanks and people usually don't have a whole lot of armor on top. Design: A 1' long metal rod sharpened and weighted at one end so the point self-orients downward. Execution- A Fighter-Bomber loaded with as many flechettes as possible flies over an enemy column at about 2000 feet and releases the flechettes, like carpet bombing. The flechettes will self-orient, hit terminal velocity and hit the target. Accuracy is an issue, so flechette bombing is performed much like carpet bombing. Ideally, this would slaughter Infantry and light armor. Medium and heavy armor would be more lucky, but would likely have had their crews temporarily terrified, if nothing else.